


Overwhelming Flavours

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [142]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So drst and i were talking about Oliver post-return, and I got prompted!</p><p>Oliver being overwhelmed by eating a plate of food - too many different tastes and textures mixed together. He has to eat things singly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Flavours

Dig watches his charge from his sentinel perch by the potted plants.  The waiter had brushed past him, long white plates artistically layered with complexly constructed appetizers. But Dig’s not here to test the food, but to keep an eye out for kidnappers.

He keeps his eyes on Mr Queen.

Queen seems to be adapting well to the noise and bustle of Starling City after five years alone - it’s impressive, even though Dig doesn’t have much of a frame of reference for such a recovery.

His eyes narrow as Queen half-turns away from the waiter, and Dig wonders if he’s going to be led on a merry little chase again.  Queen’s hands are cupped, and it takes Dig a second to realize he has a napkin loaded with those little filo-wrapped delicacies, some weird version of sushi, a few other things.

Queen steps aside, unnoticed by anyone but Dig, and, using his thumbs, rips the tiny parcels of food apart, until they’re smeared across the napkin.  Queen picks through them furtively, hand darting between the mess and his mouth.

He was eating by food type, the carrot then the sprouts, the rice and then the pastry.  It took only seconds, before Queen was folding the napkin over the mess, rubbing his fingers on the corner before he dropped the whole thing discreetly into another potted plant.

Dig had seen people eat like that before - vets, those who did time in captivity.  Now that he was looking for it, Dig realized that the immaculate line of Queen’s suit had a slight bulge at the pockets.  

Hoarding.  

Dig realized suddenly that Queen was studying him just as intently as Dig was studying him.  Dig nodded, smoothly.  Queen’s face was impassive, unpassable for a moment.  Then some laughed, too loud.  A tiny flinch, easily missed, then party boy Ollie Queen was back, smile too bright and eyes dead.

Dig checked his watch.  Big Belly would still be open by the time they were done here.  If Queen was a good boy and didn’t give him the slip, maybe he’d feed the kid some fries on the way home.


End file.
